Unexpected
Unexpected is a Fantage Animated Series made by Kaizelle. The series is about a new student named Kaizelle, who is called Kai, as she lives with the troubles in her new school life. The series is set at a school that specializes in music. The first episode was released on February 26th, 2012, and has since grown a large fanbase in the Fantage community. Characters *Kaizelle as Kaizelle: The main character of the entire series. The beginning of the series takes place after Kai lost her memories of being one of the most popular singing stars in the world. She is clever, though she is still a bit dim-witted and shy. She develops a crush on Jayden. *Brittney678 as Brittney: Originally Katie's best friend, Brittney became Kai's best friend after she was abandoned. She is energetic and friendly, and in the second season, she has an obsession with Tumblr, Instagram, and the Internet. *OhYeahDylan as Dylan: He is one of Kai's friends from her new school. He is fun and full of energy, and later he is revealed to be a "momma's boy". In the second season, Dylan becomes more open with Cameron. *Idizzie100 as Kate: Formally named Katie in the first season, she is snobby and spoiled by her family's wealth. She used to be in the same singing group as Kai and Megan. She was convinced by Megan that Kai was mean, so she became a little jealous and distant toward Kai. In the second season, she is spoken to give Kai secret gifts at times. Her name was also renamed to Kate in the second season. *FantageWorld101 as Rocky: A boy in the school. *Cameron: He is one of Kai's friends from her new school, and seems to be close to Kai than the rest of her friends (except for Brittney). He is intelligent, though not as much as Brian, and due to his hatred towards Ms. Madwoman's ignorance for his punctuality, he decided to be a "part-time gangster" who skips school in the second season. He only comes to school to see Dylan. *Brian: A boy who follows Katie's orders, he is the "nerdy" character in the series. He likes to use big words and study, especially about neuroscience, as revealed in the second season. The second season also reveals that he studied hard enough to be the president of the student council in the cast's new high school. *'Jayden:' A boy virtuoso who is currently the most popular male artist in the world. He and Kai seem to develop feelings for each other, and he recognized her even after she had lost her memory and changed herself. While she lost her memories, Jayden decided to hang out with Megan. *Megan: A female virtuoso who was in the same singing group as Katie and Kai. After Kai lost her memories, she replaced her as the most popular female artist in the world and hung out with Jayden. She loathes Kai extremely and is jealous of her. She hides herself with a friendly facade to the school (except for Kai and the others who know about Kai's history). *Mrs. Madwoman: The teacher of the main class in the entire series. She is both mean and strict, and enjoys torturing her students and anyone who was in her way. Her hobby during work is putting all of her students in detention. Despite her name, she has divorced and currently lives alone. Plot The series currently spans nine episodes, with eight episodes in the first season and one episode in the second season. The first season lasted from February 26th, 2012 to April 10th, 2012. The second season debuted on October 7th, 2014 and is ongoing. The first season, only used in episodes 2 and 3 due to viewers criticizing how long it took up each episode it was in, had an opening that used the song Joy to the World, the intro song for the first season of the anime Neo Angelique Abyss. Season 1 After throwing Cameron into detention, Mrs. Madwoman introduces her new student, Kaizelle, to her class. Kaizelle then gets lost in finding her dorm room and receives help from Brittney, who gets distant with her at first. The next day, Mrs. Madwoman throws everyone in her class into detention and watches her detention class over, while Katie orders Brian to get information. Brian's excuse for not getting information was because of the school guard, and Katie forces him to become a new student there. The class receives new uniforms (while they are still in detention) during this time. Dylan angers Mrs. Madwoman by making fun of her fake moustache ("YOU HAIRY WOMAN!") and causes her to chase after him for a few days. Katie then enters the school while the class is let out from their detention session. Kai returns to her room, and hopes for a good year when Brittney chases Rocky around. When Brittney is in the cafeteria, she sees Katie, who tells her that she isn't allowed to call each other "friends" anymore. The next day, Kai and Cameron decide to go for shopping in the local commercial center when Katie recognizes Kai from somewhere. The guards that were with Katie were ordered to bring her back home. Katie decides to take a look back at her old memories and remembers where she had seen Kai from. She slaps Kai, who then runs out of the school. She bumps into Jayden, who becomes a new student in her class. She also learns that Jayden is famous, and unfortunately, Brian was watching Jayden be by Kai's side. Dylan finally returns back to school after being chased by his teacher and goes to his class. Brittney, remembering what happened with Katie, tries to tell Kai, who isn't listening, while Brian tells what had happened to Katie, who grumbles with envy. Megan arrives and goes near Jayden. Kai, who was being chased by Brittney, sees the two of them together and runs away. Jayden tries to explain to Kai and runs off after her, losing his eyepatch in the process. This reveals his other eye, which is discolored. Megan notices this and tries to stop him. When Kai sees Jayden's discolored eye, she faints and recovers her past memories during her dream (as told by her subconscious). She wakes up to see that she really is a superstar, with a similar discolored eye as Jayden. She escapes and silently goes off to school, trying not to attract attention from fans. When she finally gets there, she meets Jayden-- and her friends, Brittney, Cameron, and Dylan. She is forced to explain her situation to them, but Dylan wasn't listening at all and the next scene reveals how he is a "momma's boy". Katie and Megan are also informed of Kai's recovery and Katie, seeing Megan's true self, tries to get herself out of Megan's plans. But Megan forces her to continue and reminds her that she is her own personal slave. Season 2 Kai and her class have graduated from their middle school and have finally entered high school. Cameron, doing his hobby of messing around with the public as part of a gang, helps his two buddies steal Mrs. Madwoman's car, and secretly hopes that he would become a better person and stop his acts. After letting his rage out with one of the students and picking a fight with him, Brian comes and tries to console him to stop, but between his lecture, Cameron leaves and goes off to his class. While Mrs. Madwoman makes her speech and puts everyone in detention once more, Kai re-introduces the class to the viewer, along with several things that happened during the 2 years that passed. After telling the viewer she has a crush on Jayden, she earns her a self a detention by screaming "NO! I DON'T!", due to her thinking the other characters heard. Jayden glances at her and smiles, which makes her blush and Megan even more envious. One morning, Brittney arrives to school early, since due to a loss of wi-fi at her own house (from overuse), she decides to use the school's wi-fi when no one else is using it. She then meets Brian after watching a video which was made viral overnight, and Brian then reveals that he is the creator of said video, despite having a good reputation in school. Brittney then posts this picture to Instagram, and Kai, who was invited by Brittney to come, eventually sees the picture and laughs after embarrassing herself in front of Jayden. Meanwhile, Cameron and Dylan are chatting as Cameron's buddies watch them talk. At around the same time, Kate sees Brittney's post on Instagram and shares it to her friends. This prompts Megan, who is with her, asks why she follows Brittney's posts despite her being friends with Kai (her enemy). Kate answers that it's because Brittney follows her back anyway. Mrs. Madwoman, upset over the loss of her car, meets onto some new fans, who admire her due to Brian's video. Megan eventually asks Kate for Brittney's Instagram despite the previous events. One afternoon, Mrs. Madwoman's class is in detention as usual, when Jayden gets permission to leave and gives Kai his phone number while he's going. When she gets home, Kai tries to call him when she passes out and meets her subconscious, full of news, once more. She then learns that Jayden had the same situation as herself (hence the discolored eye), where both of them had to restart their lives, with no memories of the past (except Jayden had some idea of his past) due to one car accident. The car accident was nearly fatal, and when both Kai and Jayden recovered, they were scarred with amnesia and a discolored eye. As soon as Kai saw Jayden's discolored eye and passed out, her subconscious decided to tell her everything about her past, one piece at a time, and that became her subconscious's job ever since. Kai's subconscious then told her about Megan- she had an ability that could manipulate people who were unstable (and unstable even to the point of suicidal) and originally used it through her songs to make people happy. Kai was in a band with Megan and Kate with this goal to make others happy. However, Megan fell in love with Jayden, and her objective to make people happy changed (in jealousy) as soon as she learned that Jayden and Kai were in love, disbanding the band. The thought of Megan hating her due to envy woke Kai up, with guilt in her voice. Soon, the school had seen Kai with bags and sadness in her eyes, along with her untouched, messy hair. During this day, Brian's intelligence was revealed to be partly due to his ability. As Kai walks along, Megan laughs at the sight of her, and Brittney quickly runs to her friend. Brittney attempts to take Kai home, while Megan focuses on Kai's unstability and tries to use her ability to take advantage of it. However, Megan's attempt fails, making her ask Kate if she can get Brian to tell them if Brittney has an ability, specifically a ability-nullifying one. Kate leaves Megan's sight and immediately Megan's spell wears off of her. Trivia *The creator, Kaizelle, asked her fans to make fan art so she could use them for the credits in future episodes. Many people participated and the amount of fan art show that Mrs. Madwoman is the most popular character in the entire series. *The viral video Brian made is actually the teaser made for the second season's second episode. *After Season 2, Episode 4, fans have grown an abnormal abhorrence for Megan due to abuse of her malicious abilities. Category:Animated Series Category:Slice of Life Category:Comedy Category:School Story Category:Drama